


Frosty in the Beanstalk

by ainm



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gen or Slash or Pre-Slash, Humor, The Sentinel Secret Santa, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2019, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm
Summary: Random snippet of a conversation, for the frost/frosty/Frosty Drabble Days prompt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - frost/frosty/Frosty prompt





	Frosty in the Beanstalk

"...Frosty in the Beanstalk..."

"What?"

"I don't know, a story about a snowman who had a giant beanstalk grow around him?"

"Jeez, Sandburg -- how drunk _are_ you?"

"Less drunk, more exhausted, but it makes sense... well, made sense... well..."

"...well, makes no sense at all, I think you mean."

"No, I mean... it made sense how I got there, even if where I got didn't make sense."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Well, my brain was like 'Frosty the Snowman - Jack Frost - Jack-in-the-Box - Jack and the Beanstalk' kinda all at once..."

"Well, I think you're cut off from falling asleep in front of children's seasonal programming for the rest of the year."

"Should't be a problem."

"Why were you guys watching kids videos at your party, anyway?"

"Julie had the tapes for her kids and Alfonzo said he hadn't seen Frosty, so it just sort of happened..."

"The punch probably didn't hurt."

"Probably not, but hey, everybody has had a busy couple of weeks, we just wanted some down time -- so why not? It was fun."

"So fun you passed out."

"I fell asleep, since I haven't had more than 3 hours of sleep in a row in at least a week, thanks in part to helping you with that stakeout, so it seems like you could cut me a little slack. I knew I wasn't good to drive, so I called you like you told me I could this morning, but if it's that big an inconvenience, I can --"

"--Sorry, Sandburg."

"--what?"

"I know you've been running yourself ragged lately. I was just teasing."

"Wow, you're apologizing -- maybe I _am_ tipsier than I imagined..."

"No, it's just part of the mystical tale of Frosty in the Beanstalk. Now get in the truck."

"Jim--"

"In the truck, Frosty, or I'm leaving you in the damn beanstalk."


End file.
